1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a cap of glue container, and particularly to an injection tube of the container cap, which can be used generally, or mounted with a dispensing tip to dispense glue.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the conventional glue, Alkyl-2-cyanoacrylat which is usually referred as instant glue or three-second glue, the cyanoacrylat can quickly be polymerized at room temperature without adding catalyst. Such quick polymerization is caused by a weak-base substance to make an anionic polymerization. Since such glue has a strong gluing force, it is subject to causing a preservation and storage problem in a container after each use.
The conventional container for a glue of cyanoacrylat is usually made of a high-density polyethylene; as shown in FIG. 1, the threaded cap 41 of the container has an injection tube 42 extended out of the cap; the injection tube 42 includes an elongate cylindrical surface 43 and a tapered cylindrical surface 45. The elongate cylindrical surface enables the tapered cylindrical surface to extend out at a given length to facilitate dispensing glue. The outer end of the elongate cylindrical surface of the injection tube is furnished with several fastening rings to facilitate a protection cap 46 to mount thereon. The tail end of the injection tube 42 on the front end of the container 40 is sealed before use. When in real use, the center of the injection tube 42 must be stabbed through with a needle to provide a small hole so as to let the glue flow out. As soon as the injection tube 42 is stabbed to have a small hole, the small hole is subject to being closed as a result of the hardening effect of glue; then, the small hole will be unable to stab through with a needle; however, the injection tube 42 can be opened by cutting a portion of the tapered cylindrical surface 45 by means of a knife; in that case, the small hole in the tapered cylindrical surface 45 will be a larger hole; then, the moisture in the air will react with the glue, i.e., the glue in the container will soon become hardened and useless.
The injection tube 42 on the front end of the conventional container for cyanoacrylat glue is usually furnished with an elongate and tapered cylindrical surface; if the glue can be used up within a short time, the elongate and tapered cylindrical surface can directly be used as an injection tube 42; otherwise, the glue can not be conserved for a longer time aside from the tail end of the injection tube being closed and unable to use next time.